Nailpolish
by 2bmechick
Summary: Jimmy Jacobs loves his girl and stealing her nailpolish. This is what happens when he pays her back for it!


"Jimmy did you steal my nail polish again?" I asked my boyfriend as I walked into the dining room and found him painting his fingernails black with my nail polish.

"It was the only bottle left in the house" he said with a shrug and innocent eyes. I put my hands on my hips and shook my head before walking over to him and grabbing his face from behind and tilting his head back so I could kiss him.

"You owe me another bottle babe" I said as I pushed his head forward so he could see what he was doing. As soon as I turned my back on him I heard the chair move and his arms quickly wrap around my waist.

"Hey babe, Can I paint your nails?" he asked me cheekily as he nibbled on my earlobe making me shiver.

"Why do you want to paint my nails?" I asked as I felt his fingers start to undo my belt buckle and fiddle with the button on my short denim skirt.

"Because I want to paint your nails" He whispered his hand slipping inside my skirt and cupping my woman hood.

"Jimmy stop, you're nails are wet with nail polish"

"That's not the only thing that they're wet with now" He said as he rubbed between my lower lips through my thin cotton underwear.

"You're dirty" I breathed making him chuckle a little.

"You love it" He said as he pushed me over so I was bent over the kitchen counter. I gasped as I felt him tug roughly at my denim skirt pulling it up over my ass before pulling my underwear down revealing myself to him. I heard him fiddle with his own pants and let them drop before positioning himself against my entrance.

"Jimmy, you..."

"Shut up!" He growled as he thrusted forcefully into me driving the air out of me in pleasure. I gripped the window sill trying to steady myself as he pounded into me, my hips hitting the edge of the counter every time he drove himself in deeper. I felt his lips press against my bare back between the top of my skirt and the bottom of my top and his rough bread scratch my skin making goose bumps erupt over my body quivering body. I couldn't help the small noises escaping my mouth with every thrust into me, hitting my sweet spot and driving me insane.

"Jimmy" I pleaded breathlessly, as he reached his hand around and started to rub at my sensitive nub making my body jerk at the new sensation. I tried to bite the edge of the sink but the cold metal only made things worse as Jimmy picked up the pace, his skin slapping against mine, the sound sending us into ecstasy the duel senses making for a wild ride. Suddenly Jimmy pulled out of me and flipped me around, picked me up and placed me on the bench before driving himself back into me. I gave an involuntary scream to the sky as my body tightened around him, the sweat dripping off his lightly tanned skin as he quickened the pace even more then before telling me he was close. I pulled his face to mine and kissed his rough lips passionately, his thumb returning to my womanhood while continuing to fuck me. My body shook around him, my peak rapidly growing nearer as I felt his lips move to my neck and his teeth sink into my skin, suckling and nibbling at it leaving a mark for the world to see. I couldn't hold on any longer, my body trembling as I let go around him sending him spiralling over the edge and spilling his seed into me. Our bodies collapsed awkwardly together on the counter still tangled up in each other as we caught our breaths. I could feel him place light kisses over the marked skin making me giggle, his stubble tickling me every time he moved.

"Can I paint your nails now?" He mumbled into my neck making me burst out laughing as he pulled out of me and crossed my legs between us.

"That's all you want to do isn't it?" I asked him a grin spread over my face.

"For now" He replied, wiggling his eyebrows for good measure as he ran over and got the nail polish and a chair so that he could sit in front of me on the counter and paint my toenails. I knew what he was going to do once he was done and I couldn't wait, he may aswell be put to good use while he's down there.

**THE END**


End file.
